Dead Money bugs
Multi-platform * If you have completed Dead Money on one save file and start a new game with Dead Money on the new save, it is possible that after you wake up and finish speaking to Elijah you can pass through the gate that leads back to the Mojave Wasteland and return to the bunker. * If the player saves the game while inside of a toxic cloud, it is possible for to continue taking damage from the cloud even after leaving it, and even after completing the DLC and returning to the Mojave. * Upon completing Heist of the Centuries and attempting to return to the Mojave Wasteland, the game may crash. A fix for this would be to save before going up the stairs of the bunker and keep loading the save until it works. If using the PC version, a fix would be to use the "tcl" command and clip into the footlocker (to get your belongings), and then clip into the ladder to leave. Make note that this must be done before you reach the top of the stairs in the bunker. * When entering the Cantina Madrid kitchen without destroying the speaker outside. Your collar will continue to beep and will kill you. a fix would be to reload a previous save. * After completing Dead Money, upon returning to the wasteland, Veronica may leave you permanently due to hostilities to the Brotherhood even if you convinced her to abandon the Brotherhood. PC only * On occasion, the DLC may crash completely disabling the Dead Money add on. All of the perks remain, however any Dead Money items that you pick up will come up with a giant red and white diamond instead and you are unable to retrieve the item. Take note that this problem does not happen on any other DLC. * Although dialogue hints to shoot at ghost seeker's gas bombs, it is not possible to hit them, even with 95% V.A.T.S. attack probability. * The game may crash right after the initial speech at the Villa. If you have adjusted the timescale, you will need to load a save prior to the Villa and return the timescale to its default of 20. Do not readjust the timescale until after Elijah's initial speech is concluded and the hologram returns to its normal state. Another work-around in preventing crashes is by entering the Divide and then leaving again before traveling to the Abandoned bunker. If neither of these solutions works, it may be necessary to disable all Dead Money files, all mods, and delete everything named Dead Money in your F:NV Data folder. Then reinstall the add-on and, before entering the bunker, save three different times. Do not save while in the bunker, though. (not even quicksave, autosave is ok.) * There is a bug where after exiting the villa gates to the Mojave wasteland and on the last slide of the ending cut scene it may just freeze. ** To fix this, reload a previous save before exiting the villa gates. * You may have to complete Safety Deposit Box and Having a Ball multiple times before either achievement is awarded. PS3 only * If you download the DLC and then delete it before reaching level 30, but do this after receiving the "Dead Money loaded" message, installing it again will reset the level-cap to 30. The only work around is to start a new character or continue playing at level 30. * If you have a large save file consisting of 10MB or more, the game may slow down considerably while you are near the main fountain in the Villa. This can sometimes be fixed temporarily by saving and reloading but it will get worse as you progress through the story. * There is a particularly painful problem of localization if you are in Belgium; the download you get is not the FR version but the UK version. This makes it impossible to play the DLC, as the game does not recognize your version. * There is a serious problem with Dead Money. If the player saves the game before going to the Sierra Madre, then reloads the save before completing it, a serious glitch with the Fast Travel and Wait system can arise. The player cannot wait when outside of a building or fast travel to any point in the Sierra Madre. If the player loads a previous save, the effect will carry over and the player will be unable to fast travel from any location or wait in any location. There is no known fix. Xbox 360 only * Downloading the DLC from within the game will not register, even when restarting the game or the console. You need to download it from the Xbox Dashboard and wait for the download to complete and then start the game. * Profiles on the same HDD other than the one who bought the DLC won't be able to access it. The game will show a message about the DLC being corrupt even though it is not. The solution is to sign into the purchaser's profile from the dashboard, then load the game and then switch to your own profile. * If you finish Dead Money with your internet on, and your internet goes off while you play, you may get the beginning quest offered again. **If you start the DLC while connected to the internet then try to load your save file without an internet connection, it could corrupt the DLC only with that save file and cause the effects above. * After completing the DLC, the gate that leads to the Mojave wasteland is locked and requires a key. How ever a simple reload of a recent save will fix this. * After completing the DLC, going through the gate to leave may cause the game to freeze. * If you are playing in Hardcore mode and have a status of 'H2O', 'FOD' or 'SLP' (Sickness) when you enter the radio room, the game will hang to a black screen. The solution is to deactivate Hardcore mode or to reduce the levels of such needs before entering the radio room. Category:Fallout: New Vegas bugs